


Kings

by Naili_sl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl
Summary: "...Y luego piensa en Orm, y nada se le viene a la mente más que incertidumbre, porque mierda, se intentaron matar, se golpearon, se lastimaron, se hirieron y ahora se casarán, si, es un chiste de muy mal gusto."





	1. La Perla

 

—Ya deja de reírte Arthur, esto es serio —le habla la pelirroja cruzando sus brazos, sabe que la está sacando de quicio pero no puede dejar de reír, ríe y ríe hasta que el estómago le duele y empezar a lagrimear.

—Se que es difícil su alteza, pero el concejo ha sido claro —escucha a Vulko a su costado. Cede un poco la risa pero aún está levantado los hombros al no poder parar burlarse de la situación en que se encuentra.

—¿Qué no se supone que soy en Rey?

—Uno muy tonto aparentemente —Mera se le acerca suavizado su mirada, suspira y le toma el rostro—, es una tradición muy antigua, faltarle es como si pisotearas el tridente.

—¿Tanto así?, porque yo no le veo mayor problema en cancelarlo si yo no quiero y Orm te apuesto que tampoco.

—La Reina está hablando con él, lo supo desde el momento en que su fuiste coronado —es el viejo calamar de mar—, aunque estoy de acuerdo con usted, al príncipe Orm no creo que le agrade la idea.

—Anteriormente él y yo estábamos comprometidos, ahora, tú como Rey, Orm se convierte en el segundo en la línea, por ende su matrimonio queda pactado —le explica la mujer.

—Es una estupidez —exclama aturdido negándose por completo a aceptar semejante barbaridad.

—Es un protocolo importante, entiende, el pueblo de Atlantis lo espera con ansias, es una celebración muy importante para todos nosotros, ver a sus Reyes unidos. Puedes causar mucho conflicto, sin mencionar que el concejo está presionando por la propagación de la Boda y el hecho de que Orm sigue encuartelado.

—Le di la libertad.

—En la superficie.

—Ya es algo ¿no?

—El consejo no lo aprobó, lo vieron mal, es como si lo estuvieras rechazando y negando su matrimonio —esta vez es Vulko apoyando a la pelirroja.

—Oh vamos, ¡por favor! —se está empezando a desesperar.

—Tienes la confianza de Atlantis, creen en ti —sigue su mentor pero lo ignora y baja la mirada a la mujer delante de él.

—Creí que estaríamos juntos.

—Eso no lo va a cambiar —le afirma y no puede creer lo segura que se oye, ella sonríe y le da un beso casto en los labios —después puedes validar el acuerdo que mi padre hizo al trono de Atlantis.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Sería divertido ¿no?, estar los tres juntos.

—Estás loca —ni en mil años se veía en una situación así.

—Si no te agrada la idea puedes anular tu matrimonio con el príncipe Orm una vez que te de un heredero y tomar a Lady Mera como tu reina.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar la palabras de Vulko.

—¿Qué?

—La anulación de tu matrimonio...

—No, no, lo otro —sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Vulko levantó una de sus cejas como signo de interrogante volteando hacia Mera.

—Lo de Orm.

—Oh, un heredero.

—Si eso.

—¿Qué con eso? —pregunta la pelirroja con toda normalidad y siente que el mundo se abre debajo de sus pies.

—¿Un heredero? un hijo ¿de los dos?

—Por su puesto, Orm es un omega varón.

Se queda sin habla, su mente está en blanco y ahora si quiere desaparecer de ahí.

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿no hay omegas varones en la superficie?

—No —en la vida había escuchado eso y agradece que tiene el tridente apoyado sobre el piso y no flotando para poder recargarse.

—Vaya, ahora entiendo porque te has puesto muy pálido.

—¿Todo bien? —interrumpe la Reina Atlanna entrando a la habitación con su manos ocultas tras sus largas mangas de su atuendo beige.

—Mi Reina —saluda Vulko y Mera haciendo una reverencia, el momento se vuelve tenso y ellos optan por desaparecer tras la puerta dejándolos solos.

—No creí que fueras a permitir esto —le reprocha porque de alguna forma se siente traicionado.

—Debes perdóname hijo mío, es algo que está fuera de mis manos.

—Aun así...

—Qué más quisiera yo ver a mis dos hijos felices —le irrumpe  
— pero Atlantis es severo en cuanto a sus leyes y tradiciones —pausa para tomarle su brazo libre y besar el dorso de la mano—, se que amas a Mera, no te alejaremos de ella.

—¿Y si ella se va?

—No lo hará porque te ama y lo sabes, conoce perfectamente los postulados por el cual se rigen los reinos, además, en un futuro también la puedes desposar.

—Si ya me hablaron de eso, es lo que, todo esto es tan... repentino... yo... Orm, él... —quiere preguntar como está pero no se atreve, no le salen la palabras porque siente culpable. Asfixiado y mareado le dice que saldrá a la superficie, le vendría bien, estar con su padre, hablar con él, tomar un trago y despejar su cabeza de esos últimos días.

****

 

—Llegas temprano —habla dejando su cerveza sobre la barra, es martes por la noche y el bar está prácticamente vacío.

—Buenas noches Arthur —le saluda la amazona sentándose a su lado.

—Perdóname que te haya hecho venir hasta acá.

—Vamos, sólo fue una hora de camino, tú fuiste el que nadó varios kilómetros.

—Hay cerveza, botellas de Ron y Whisky. No hay Martini ni Daquri —le dice divertido y ella suelta una risita.

—Daiquirí.

—Eso.

—Tu elige —Diana contesta acomodándose mejor en el asiento. Eso hace pidiendo una botella de Whisky—; de verdad necesito saber y no conozco a alguien mejor que tú —empieza acercado el vaso servido hasta esas manos delgadas y de apariencia delicada.

—Hay pocos escritos, los leí hace bastante tiempo. Tienes razón, hay registros de una dinámica alfa-omega en la antigua Atlantis, antes de que se hundiera en el océano. Nosotros hemos perdido esa dinámica, pero al parecer tu pueblo siguió conservando algo de ello.

—Ya veo...

La morena ladea sus labios antes de darle sorbos a su bebida, no le hace alguna pregunta lo cual se lo agradece, platican de cosas más triviales y de la Liga. Los extraña y mucho. Se pregunta cómo le va hacer, entre dividir su tiempo con los asuntos de la Liga y los asuntos del reino.

Deja a Diana en su auto y la ve desaparecer por el sendero pintado con los primeros rayos solares de aquella mañana, el tiempo se fue rápido para su sorpresa. Se sienta sobre la banqueta un poco mareado por el alcohol cuestionándose si la amazona ha estado practicando porque se ha ido intacta.

Mira hacia el cielo claro y no puede evitar pensar en los ojos de su altivo hermano menor.  _Carajo_. Se van a casar y no sabe si pueda con eso.

Se ha follado a uno que otro tío en su adolescencia, lo disfrutó, pero simplemente no eran su tipo, siempre prefería mujeres altas con un aire de ferocidad, hermosas y seguras, con pechos firmes y piernas largas. Gira hacia el camino que tomó la amazona y piensa en lo bella que es, una diosa, literalmente.También piensa en Mera, una muñequita de porcelana que cumple la mayoría de sus fantasías, una bonita altanera que le quiere y mucho; es su cómplice, su amiga, la mujer que le roba el aliento, es perfecta. Y luego piensa en Orm, y nada se le viene a la mente más que incertidumbre, porque mierda, se intentaron matar, se golpearon, se lastimaron, se hirieron y ahora se casarán, si, es un chiste de muy mal gusto.

****

 

Llega el día y esta más que nervioso, con miedo a que la cague y nada salga bien. Le pica el traje justo en la entrepierna y evita de sobremanera rascarse porque hay dos personas ayudándole a vestirse. Se mira al espejo y frunce el ceño al verse con esas ropas tan brillantes tipo armadura, un color oro, con una capa verde pasto.

Su madre de aproxima para darle el tridente, se agacha un poco y ella le terminan de acomodar un mechón de su pelo en la media coleta.

—Allí espera hasta que el sacerdote te mencione —le indica con el dedo el marco de la puerta—, Orm está del otro lado, debo ir a verlo —la mira y puede ver una cortina sobre sus ojos tratando de ocultar la felicidad y tristeza.

—¿Mamá?

—Perdóname —le dice—, soy feliz al verlos juntos, siempre soñé con eso pero... esa felicidad se marchita por las circunstancias en las que son sometidos.

—Está bien, todo saldrá bien —le besa su frente y también trata de convencerse de sus propias palabras.

****

 

Entra a la sala cuando su nombre es mencionado, desplazándose con lentitud al sentir el tridente muy pesado y las manos acalambradas. Es recibido con euforia por parte de los invitados, los mira con la mejor de sus caras, en primera fila ve a su madre y a Vulko. No puede evitar en buscar a su padre, le hubiera encantado tenerlo ahí, a lado de se madre, después de todo era su boda. A lado contrario Mera le aplaude con una tenue sonrisa, le corresponde y piensa por un momento que todo esto es pasajero.

—Su alteza Orm Marius, hijo de del Rey Orvax Marius, Hijo de la Reina Atlanta... —el sacerdote habla y habla, y el solo de enfoca en la persona que emerge de la puerta opuesta. Su hermano se acerca impecablemente, vistiendo una armadura plata y una capa morada. Se congela cuando sus ojos dan en esos azules claros como las aguas de un mar tranquilo, Orm no le sostiene la mirada y gira hacia el sacerdote como un buen niño poniendo atención en clases.

La ceremonia continúa y los minutos se le hacen eternos sintiendo que el cualquier momento podría dejar caer el tridente por la falta de fuerza, y todo empeora cuando tienen quedar de frente. Orm no lo ve realmente, sus ojos están puestos en un punto tras sus nuca y tiene el impulso de voltear la cabeza para saber qué rayos está viendo.

Su hermano habla con claridad y calma esas palabras extrañas que suenan como un juramento que jamás en la vida podría memorizar. Es su turno, y no puede dejar de verle el rostro mientras repite las palabras que el sacerdote le susurra. Termina y da el siguiente paso que practicó infinitas veces con la pelirroja; levanta su mano derecha con su palma hacia arriba para que Orm le ponga una perla, subsecuente, éste coloca la suya sobre la de él acunando aquella perla, y sólo entonces se percata del entumecimiento de sus manos al sentir la cálida piel de su hermano.

Recitan otras palabras a la vez, palabras cortas que Mera le obligó memorizar durante toda la mañana.

Está hecho, la ceremonia concluye y todo el bullido de los presentes hace eco en su cabeza.

****

 

El banquete comienza y se deja caer en el asiento. No come, no tiene apetito y no se le antoja lo que hay en la mesa, platillos extraños con muchas algas y cosas coloridas. Quiere carne, un buen bistec y una cerveza fría, justo lo que necesita, alcohol en sus venas.

A su lado derecho el rubio come con toda la tranquilidad y elegancia del mundo llevado pequeñas cantidades a su boca. Lo envidia por que se ve muy tranquilo, demasiado, diría el.

—Come, estás despreciando la comida de tu pueblo —gira hacia su hermano quien lo mira de reojo con molestia, lo sabe por su tono de voz en que le habla y la leve arruga en sus cejas fruncidas.

Pica con su palillo sin escoger, lo saborea y no puede distinguir un sabor exacto pero sí su textura, demasiado chicloso que tarda en remolerlo y pasarlo por su seca garganta.

****

 

Orm se levanta y todos posan su atención en ellos, su hermano le ofrece su mano.

—Mi Rey, por favor... —siente un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca y bajar por toda su espalda,tiene que parpadear por que no se está creyendo que lo llame así. El rubio le lanza una mirada mezclada entre pánico y enojo porque se está tardando en reaccionar y lo está dejando con la mano estirada, solo sintiendo la miradas sobre de él, es como levanta de golpe moviendo los platos de la mesa. El rubio lo guía al centro a la vez que todos se ponen de pie, era la hora de la formalidades.

Mucha gente, muchos rostros, nombres que olvida al paso de los segundos. Su hermano con su mano anclada a la suya, cálida y segura, lo guía entre las personas hablando con facilidad entre ellos, con esa voz firme y soberana lo hace ver muy fácil, pero se da cuenta de algo; Orm es muy querido. Todos les sonríen y se ven satisfechos por su unión, si tan solo supieran.

****

 

Ahora prefería la multitud de hace un rato, mil veces prefería eso que estar ahí parado tras la puerta de su habitación donde su hermano menor se encuentra. Ridícula la situación, patético que esté pasado por eso. Saca el aire un vez más y se ajusta su bata demasiada gruesa para evitar ser elevada por el agua.

—Era mejor matarme ¿no crees? —Orm le dice una vez que entra, sus ojos están fijos en la pequeña perla que avienta como una canica sobre la superficie del tocador. Su pequeño hermano viste una bata de color negro haciendo relucir más su pálida piel.

—Yo... —empieza sin saber realmente cómo iniciar—, no sé... mas bien, no sabía la condición de un omega varón —articula lo único racional que su cerebro le dicta.

—No me digas —el rubio habla sin dejar de jugar con la perla.

—No tenemos que hacer ésto.

—Me revisarán seguido para programar el nacimiento de tu hijo.

Suelta una carcajada haciendo retumbar las paredes de la habitación, ríe tan fuerte que algunas burbujas se forman al hacer ruido con su boca.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —lo escucha demandar, quiere contestar pero no puede contener su risa casi histérica. Es en serio ¿en qué maldita época viven?

—Ya cállate —sisea el rubio ya molesto. Se detiene un poco, no del todo, se ríe de él mismo, de la situación en que se encuentra y de lo irónico que es todo esto.

—Se cual es mi deber, no se si sepas cual es el tuyo —le dice su hermano con un tono frío. No contesta, ha parado de reír y mira fijamente como el de ojos claros se desliza hacia la cama. El silencio reina. El rubio no le mira, está enfocado en la cama como si fuese el más grande misterio a resolver, sus facciones duras se van por unos segundos y ya no ve a ese guerrero lleno de furia, solo ve a su hermano menor lleno de candidez. Lo ve como cuando le apuntó su tridente a su cuello, vulnerable y expuesto tras esa máscara de orgullo.

Se aproxima con lentitud y cuando lo tiene a menos de medio metro, el ojiazul se recuesta boca abajo abrazando la almohada con ambos brazos.

—Oye, no así —le dice suave, algo dentro de él se ha movido—, voltéate —ordena y Orm obedece después de algunos segundos de completo silencio, como si lo estuviese meditando.

Se coloca en la cama y su hermano ladea su cabeza al lado contrario. Le tiembla la mano cuando abre aquella bata negra, esta se desliza dejando al descubierto la piel pálida, busca los ojos azules pero Orm sigue su mirada perdida en algún punto. Respira hondo y con su mano derecha toma aquel miembro flácido.

—¿Qué haces? —le oye decir con voz baja pero sin despegar sus ojos de ese punto muerto.

—¿Tu que creés? —contesta empezado a masajearlo de arriba a bajo. No vuelven a hablar y el silencio instaurado empieza a sentirse menos incómodo. Puede ver ese pecho pálido subir y bajar ya de una manera más irregular. Aumenta su ritmo al sentirlo endurecer y busca su propio miembro, se acaricia a la par que acaricia el contrario y tiene el impulso de juntarlos, frotarse piel contra piel hasta que exploten y vean estrellas. No lo hace porque no es sólo una paja, tiene que ir más allá. Suelta su pene para guiar su mano a ese agujero, le separa las piernas colocándolas a sus costados levantado un poco su pelvis y tener acceso. Se aventura pasando su pulgar alrededor de ese músculo circular y siente como el rubio se tensa.

—shhh, seré cuidadoso —trata de consolarlo y mete su dedo índice, es extraño ya que su dedo resbala, no le hace mucho caso y continúa con su labor por unos minutos. Sabiendo que un dedo no será suficiente mete el segundo.  _Joder_ , su hermano es muy estrecho y su pene le punza ante este descubrimiento.

Orm aun sin darle la cara, estruja la sábanas con sus puños cuando sus dedos exploran su interior de manera curiosa, es tibio y resbaloso. Saca sus dedos al percibir que el rubio ha cedido, se inclina apoyándose sobre unos de sus antebrazos, alinea su miembro a esa entrada y se hunde lentamente sin dejar de ver ese perfil, observa cómo el rubio arruga sus cejas y aprieta sus labios, pausa dejándolo acostumbrar, no por mucho tiempo porque vaya mierda, no puede contenerse con esa calidez en volviéndolo, llega al fondo y siente cómo esas paredes le aprietan tan descaradamente. Embiste y gime como un gruñido casi animal. El cabello dorado y corto se mueve en el agua a la par que su cadera empuja, tiene la necesidad de acariciar esa hebras doradas pero no lo hace, sigue embistiendo y posa sus ojos en ese cuello expuesto, y antes de que se de cuenta ya lo está devorando.

Se siente impulsado por esos sonidos tenues que el ojiazul trata de callar desde el fondo de su garganta, sus estocadas mantienen un ritmo mientras su boca se entretiene en ese piel, chupa y lame por la barbilla y lóbulo de la oreja. Quiere besarlo pero Orm sigue sin mover un músculo y darle la cara. Quiere verle a los ojos y lo sujeta fuertemente por la barbilla clavando sus dedos en las mejillas blanquecinas porque su hermano es necio y pone resistencia cuándo hace que gire la cabeza. Esos azules están cubiertos por una neblina, lo ve molesto y piensa que es con él. No quiere esa mirada, ya no. Suaviza su agarre y le acaricia esos labios.

Va a besarle porque esos labios entreabiertos lo llaman, lo tientan, son hermosos y quiere probarlos. Junta sus bocas en un beso demasiado rápido sin ser correspondido, le duele ser rechazado y sabe que no debería sentirse así, se está empezando a enojar por eso y vuelve a besarle, esta vez succionando su labio inferior tratando de abrirse paso a esa cavidad. Ahoga un gemido cuando es su pequeño hermano quien cuela su lengua a su boca, el rubio le besa de forma grotesca, muerde su labio, junta sus lenguas, lo succiona de forma salvaje. El le devuelve el favor y el beso se convierte en una lucha de poder.

Se separan jadeantes y con los labios hinchados, ve un brillo en esos azules y sin pensarlo junta de nuevo sus bocas, son toscos y bruscos, mordiendo cada vez que pueden, ahogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria. Orm ancla sus manos por su cuello y cabeza, sus dedos se enredan en su cabello que flota en el agua, él enviste frenéticamente y su hermano menor tensa sus muslos alrededor de su cintura. Están cerca.

Se pega más a ese cuerpo cálido queriendo dejar caer todo su peso pero el agua se lo impide. Se imagina cómo sería tenerlo así pero en la superficie, con todo su peso encima, con esa fricción entre sus cuerpos, con Orm sobre de él empalándose con toda la fuerza de la gravedad, si, quiere sentirlo así. Quizá solo quizás...

— _Arthur_... —Orm gime su nombre y casi se corre al escucharlo con esa voz tan melódica, se siente hipnotizado por esas cuerdas vocales y no puede pensar en otras cosa más que fundirse para siempre en ese cuerpo debajo de él.

Su hermano se ha corrido y lo acompaña con un orgasmo golpeándolo con fuerza, su cuerpo se sacude a la par que derrama su semilla muy adentro del ojiazul.

Recupera el aliento y la realidad lo abofetea. Rueda hacia un costado y ve de reojo como Orm se acomoda la bata y gira dándole la espalda. No se mueve, solo se cubre sus ojos con su antebrazo al sentir el peso del mundo, se ha jodido a su hermano menor y le ha gustado más de lo que debería. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi Aquaman otra vez y no pude evitarlo.
> 
> Long Live The King.


	2. Arena de Mar

Los días siguientes fueron de lo más extraño en su vida por decir lo menos. Es ridículamente incómodo el silencio que se instaura el tiempo que están a solas, tanto que prefiere estar al ojo público donde Orm se muestra afable.

Evidentemente no se repite lo de primera noche, y cada uno duerme en cada extremo de la cama como si en medio hubiese una barrera de fuego. Es tan asfixiante la situación que si no fuera por los asuntos del reino manteniendo su cabeza ocupada ya hubiera aventado todo por la borda.

Su madre es un gran apoyo, uno que no durará porque esa noche regresa con su padre, quedándose con Vulko y Mera como dos brazos derechos, les debe mucho a ese par. Orm tiene ciertos momentos, cuando están a la luz del dia y no cuando cierran la puerta de su alcoba. Le ha enseñado las diferentes tradiciones y costumbres al igual que siempre lo acompaña en los recorridos que ha hecho por todo el reino. La forma en que su hermano habla de Atlantis, llena de orgullo y pasión, le hacen aumentar su deleite y devoción por el mundo aquatico.

La comida es la única cosa que no logra acostumbrarse, lleva un mes y su estómago y paladar extrañan como nunca la comida de la superficie. Ahora solo pica un poco esa cosa pegajosa de su platillo pensado cómo les va a decir que no se ha reportado con la Liga. Tiene que ir a verlos, antes de que tengan a un Kryptoniano rondando por aquí, o lo juguetes Batman asomándose en las puertas de algunos de los reinos, se arrepiente de no haber aceptado el comunicador que el millonario le ofrecía.

—¿No tiene hambre su alteza? —es Vulko sentado a lado de la pelirroja. Mera también lo mira con aire de preocupación, ellos ya han terminado su comida y el ni siquiera lo ha probado.

—Puedo pedirte otra cosa —le dice la mujer alzado la mano para llamar a uno de los mayordomos.

—No, está bien gracias —da un bocado y sonríe a sus acompañantes con los labios apretados. Mira de reojo a Orm sentado a su derecha, ajeno a la conversación mientras corta con toda serenidad un pedazo de esa cosa chiclosa.

—Tengo que ir a la superficie —les suelta ahora que tiene a los tres juntos.

—Vaya…

—Ahora entiendo tu cara larga.

Ignora lo comentarios concentrándose en lo que realmente le preocupa; Orm para de comer dejando lentamente los utensilios sobre su plato.    

—Son unos asuntos que tengo pendientes, no me llevará más que un par de días —intenta explicarse más para su hermano que para los demás presentes. Orm está molesto, lo sabe porque sus ojos se vuelven fríos como una solitaria noche de invierno y lo confirma cuando alza la voz por primera vez en lo que va de la hora.

—¿Más importantes que Atlantis?

—No más importantes pero...

—¿Entonces? ¿No has escuchada nada de lo que te he dicho? —le demanda en un siseo que rechinan los dientes, está a punto responder pero piensa que no tiene que rendirle cuentas a su hermano ¿o si?, además, ¿en que fregados le afecta?

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones  —suelta más duro de lo que le hubiera gustado y Orm desvía la mirada como si recordara cuál es su lugar.

—Realmente tengo que ir —finaliza con voz suave en un intento de disculpa, pero el rubio sigue con ojos gachos llenos de una furia contenida.

 

—¿Por qué no van los do? —Mera interrumpe y se pregunta si las locuras de la mujer tienen algún límite.

—Sería una buena idea, su majestad, mientras usted atiende sus asuntos, su alteza Orm puede pasar tiempo con su madre.

—Nadie les pidió su opinión —su hermano contesta como el desgraciado que sabe ser.

—Es suficiente.

—Esta bien Arthur, yo solo decía, a la reina le complacerá mucho una visita de ambos.

—Esos asuntos no te incumben Mera así que haz el favor mantenerte al margen —sigue Orm más irritado, se levanta de la mesa ejecutando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

—No, ellos tienen razón, partiremos a la superficie ésta misma tarde —contesta más por llevarle la contraria a su hermano que por otra cosa.

—Deseo quedarme —se opone Orm en automático y con demasiado recelo.

—No podemos dar una mala imagen ante el reino querido hermanito —son sus últimas palabras y sabe que al rubio no le va quedar otra más que aceptar.

****

Su madre les recibe con gran regocijo, les besa la frente y los abraza como si acabase de recibir el mayor de los regalos.

Presenta a su padre siendo más fácil de lo que había imaginado y sospecha que el rubio se está comportando sólo por la presencia de la reina.

Decide acompañar a su padre a cenar y Orm le pregunta por la habitación a los quince minutos de haber llegado refiriendo sentirse cansado.

—Te tienes que bañar antes de meterte a la cama. — _Mi cama._ Le dice antes de verlo desaparecer tras la puerta del comedor guiado por su progenitora. No quiere agua de sal y arena en sus cobijas.

Cenan con calma y sus padres se retiran al piso de arriba para dormir, se encamina a su cuarto siendo recibido por una oleada de vapor caliente al abrir la puerta. Se asoma al baño y ve a su hermano menor desnudo bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

_Vale Verga._

Se deleita con la vista que tiene enfrente.Tiene que admitirlo, el cuerpo de su hermano es sensacional, no es tosco ni frágil, simplemente es bello, bien proporcionado como si los mismos dioses lo hubieran moldeado a la perfección de un David de Miguel Angel.

_Joder._

Desea pasar sus manos por esa piel de perla, se ve suave y tersa,  _lo es_ , ya la ha tocado, esa noche cuando lo hizo  _suyo._ Delinearle los músculos de los costados, esos que se remarcan junto con las cosillas cuando se respira irregularmente, amasar eso glúteos, probar ese pedazo de carne con su boca y probar su esencia…

—Ésta agua... —casi brinca al escucharlo hablar y siente las orejas calientes porque lo ha pillado mirándolo—, es dulce —Orm ladea su cuello dejando que el chorro de agua golpe esa zona—, ¿no te bañarás? —le pregunta desde su lugar y antes de que se cuenta ya se encuentra quitándose la ropa.

El rubio le hace un espacio, se lava el pelo y se talla el cuerpo ante la mirada azulina, suelta el aire cuando siente la mano del ojiazul agarrar su miembro, cierra los ojos dejándose hacer por esas manos hábiles y fuertes que lo acarician sin titubear, tiene la necesidad de apoyar una mano sobre la llave de la regadera al sentirse en la gloria cuando el rubio le toca también las bolas.

Pero quiere más.

Toma a su hermano por los hombros un tanto brusco para girarlo contra el azulejo, éste se resiste dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora, una advertencia que omite con su segundo intento de voltearlo, fallando cuando Orm se aparta de su toque.

No sabe si reír o enojarse, tal vez se más lo último, porque el bastardo está empezando con su terquedad y el tiene una dolorosa erección entre las piernas por su culpa.

Siente la sangre hervirle al ver una tenue y genuina sonrisa sobre el rostro del más chico. Lo cabrea verlo con aires triunfantes mientras el se queda con cara de estúpido.

Lo voltea y empuja sin medir su fuerza estrellándolo contra el azulejo. Lo embiste sin tener ningún cuidado dejándose llevar por esos impulsos enfermos y egoístas que sólo nacen cuando se trata de esos ojos azules.

Su boca explora con cierto desquite la piel del cuello y hombros que está su alcance, aprieta con fuerza enterrando sus dedos en la cadera ajena aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas a la par que su hermano se aferra a la pared resbalosa cada vez que lo recibe., se viene primero y Orm le sigue con un gemido ahogado salpicado el bonito azulejo de color verde pistache.

****

Están sentados en la tina de baño llena de agua fría, llevan ahí un buen rato y sus piernas las empieza a sentir adormecidas por la incómoda posición en que se encuentra. Por otro lado, Orm se ve muy agusto ocupando su pecho como respaldo, entretenido con el  _agua dulce_ al hacer figuras invisibles sobre la superficie.

No sabe en qué momento pasan de una situación a otra; de aguas turbias y peligrosas a aquellas tranquilas de una tarde de pesca. Suspira intentando acomodarse, un día de estos perderá la cabeza.

Posa sus ojos en ese cuello, exactamente donde está una marca dejada por sus dientes tomando un tono violáceo, se maldice porque fue un salvaje y un bruto. Acaricia con el pulgar aquella piel magullada sintiendo como su hermano tensa los músculos del trapecio.

—Lo siento —se disculpa sin despegar sus pulgar cuando sus ojos alboradas dan con esos azules.

—No tienes por qué… es normal —le dice con muy voz calmada pegándose más a él.

La verdad no entiende pero no pregunta, no tiene ganas de una clase de sexualidad, quiere besarlo ahora que tiene esos labios cerca. Lo hace dejando un beso casto y suave, lo más tierno que puede ser, para cuando se separa ve en el rostro contrario cierta confusión que Orm tarda demasiado en ocultarla.

Sonríe ante esto y se inclina para juntar de nuevo sus bocas. Orm profundiza un poco más al alzar un brazo y pasarlo por detrás de su nuca, enredando su mano en sus greñas largas y mojadas. Sus lenguas se encuentran con calma, se saborean mezclando sus alientos, siendo extrañamente agradable la forma en que su pecho palpita.

—Tengo hambre —Orm rompe el beso diciendo contra sus labios.

—Eso te pasa por no cenar con nosotros. —Ya le va agarrando el modo a los caprichos de su hermano menor, le sigue basando ignorando sus quejas. Recorre ese cuello, lame y succiona con cuidado ganándose leves suspiros. Le gusta esos sonidos que su hermano hace con su boca, le incitan y se encarga que Orm lo note pegando más su erección contra esas nalgas. El ojiazul jadea bajito y le guía su cabeza a otro beso más demandante.

El rubio le muerde el labio inferior cuando toma su miembro bajo el agua, lo masajea apretando el frenillo y sonríe por dentro cuando el ojiazul abre más la piernas y empieza a frotarse contra él.

—A la cama —ordena y se pone de pie, el más chico lo ve, lo sigue sin decir nada,y se deja seducir por esa mirada penetrante y esos movimientos sutiles que el rubio hace.

Su bonito hermano menor se acuesta en la cama bocarriba acariciándose así mismo su miembro erecto sin apartarle la vista.  _Desgraciado._

No lo hace esperar más, le flexiona las rodilla, le gira la cadera a un lado y se recuesta a su espalda. Le mete el dedo medio percatándose de esa lubricación natural, le gusta eso porque le facilita mucho las cosas. Saca su falange para alinear su erección, Orm le sigue sosteniendo la mirada cuando embiste pausadamente, va lento queriendo tomar su tiempo y tratarlo con cuidado, sin ser la bestia sin control que su hermano a despertado.  

Abre y alza una de las blancas piernas para llegar más profundo, jadea con fuerza contra el oído de su hermano manteniendo ese ritmo constante. Orm tiene la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados con unas arruguitas entre las cejas y su espalda semi arqueada contra su pecho. Tan lindo... tan estrecho, tan cálido y todo  _suyo_.

Suelta la pierna para empezar a bombear sin piedad el miembro de su hermano, no pasa mucho para que explote en un gemido callado contra la palma de su mano.

No cede, sigue queriendo escuchar esa  _voz_ y le aparta la mano de la boca para colocarla contra el colchón, pausa un momento para posicionar a su hermano completamente boca abajo—, dámelo todo —le susurra al oído mientras de hunde con estocadas fuertes y certeras, dejando que la gravedad lleve con fuerza su cadera hacia abajo chocando en seco contra esos glúteos.

—Por los dioses a _h_ … —Orm chilla cuando se clava con brutalidad, le ha pasado los brazos por debajo de modo que sus manos se anclan en los hombros de su hermano y así pega su pecho por completo a la espalda pálida dejando que su cadera sea la única en separarse cuando la eleva  y entierra en ese culito de crema.

Quiere que Orm realmente le sienta y recuerde lo que es tenerlo  _así._

_—Arthur…_ —Suelta su hermano con esa  _voz_ y el se deja venir desprendiéndose por completo de la realidad. Se siente perdido, perdido como un marinero en alta la mar se pierde al canto de una sirena.

****

Son aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana, lo supone por los rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana del cuarto. En menos de media hora tiene que irse pero la verdad esta muy cómodo como para mover sus pies fuera del calor de la cama.

Además no quiere despertar a su hermano menor que duerme muy plácidamente, Orm tiene una de sus manos sobre la suya que descansa sobre el vientre del más chico, casi están entrelazadas y el hecho de que haya sido su hermano quien lo jaló para que lo abrace por la espalda fue algo  _conmovedor._ Porque es sexo, sólo eso. No hay más. Estaría loco si pensara en otra cosa, su matrimonio fue arreglado y Orm lo odia.

Es molesto porque él no lo odia.

Le quiere…

Siente cariño desde que supo de su existencia, aunque ahora todo se ha retorcido para su desgracia.

Suspira alto y observa como el de ojos azules se mueve un poco apretando más su mano contra su cuerpo. Orm se ve  _gentil_ así, sin eso rasgos duros que siempre adornan su rostro, dejando apreciar de nuevo esa  _vulnerabilidad_  que le toca las fibras más profundas y le hacen soñar en una posibilidad.

— _El fue mal guiado, Orvax era muy estricto… y lo fue más por su condición omega —_ Le había dicho su madre una vez antes de su boda, sacude la cabeza no queriendo darle vueltas al asunto, tiene que marcharse antes de que se haga más tarde.

****

—¿Te vas tan rápido? Barry no ha de tardar con las pizzas —le dice Cyborg cuando lo ve camino a la salida.

—Me están esperando

—Anda hombre, casi ya no te vemos, y cuando vienes te vas sin decirnos nada.

Iba a protestar pero el velocista aparece frente de ellos con tres cajas de pizza y una sonrisa en los labios.

—La pizza ya está aquí, a celebrar el cumpleaños de Bruce.

—¿En serio creen que quiera festejar? —Les dice mirando hacia atrás y ver a hombre murciélago hablar con la amazona y el kriptoniano.

—Clark se las arregló para que se quedara un rato con nosotros. Todo un logro —sigue Barry pasando a su lado sin dejar de ocultar su ánimo—, además Billy también viene, tu no nos puedes fallar.

—Bruce no es de pizza. 

—Oh vamos —se queja Victor pasándole un brazo por los hombros —¿que pez te pico?, solo será un rato, hay cervezas en la nevera y  Atlantis no le va a pasar nada por minutos más. No hay excusa.

Si las hay, tiene que regresar  porque teme que Orm se le boten los cables y piense cualquier cosa que le haga hacer una estupidez, confía en su madre y padre pero les había dicho que solo seria un día. Pasa su vista por sus compañeros una vez mas, Barry deja las cajas sobre le mesa y en menos de un segundo regresa con diferentes bebidas, Victor se va a escoger música mientras Clark se acomoda en uno de los sillones y Bruce se para a su lado con brazos cruzados. Siendo sincero le sorprende la manera en que al hombre de Gótica suaviza  _muy_ discretamente su temple cuando esta a lado del Smallville.  

—Me alegra de que te quedaras —es Diana a unos cuantos pasos ofreciéndole una cerveza—, ¿todo bien?

Asiente con la cabeza y ella le sonríe,—. Come antes de que Barry termine con todo —no lo va a rechazar, quién sabe cuando vuelva a comer pizza.

Se siente cómodos con ellos, es un ambiente acogedor difícil de explicar, uno donde realmente encaja y opta por hablarle a su padre diciéndole que llegará mañana, además necesita hablar con alguien y la amazona es de las personas que mas confía en planeta.

****

Llega a casa más tarde de lo que había planeado, es la puesta de sol cuando cruza el umbral de la puerta, solo ve a su padre sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico.

—¿Los demás? —pregunta quitándose su abrigo y empezar a buscar con la mirada a los faltantes.

—Están en la playa desde hace un rato —le contesta su padre sin despejar la vista del periódico—, ¿que tal la Liga?

—Bien, no hay novedades —se aproxima al ventanal corredizo, desde ahí puede ver a su madre y hermano de pie con vista a dirección al mar. Orm viste uno de sus pantalones negros remangado por encima de los tobillos, de sus pocas blancas camisas de algodón con cuello en v y con los pies descalzos, observa como su hermano juguetea con la arena enterrando sus dedos en ella mientras sigue platicado con su madre.

Sale por el ventanal y baja la pequeña cordillera para aproximarse a ellos. Atlanna es la primera que se da cuenta de sus presencia, lo saluda con una manos en el aire y una cálida sonrisa, ante esto Orm voltea para clavarle su mirada impasible.

La reina de Atlantis se adelanta dejándolos solos a la falda de la cordillera, donde hay rocas y la arena deja de ser suave, ve los pies de Orm y no pude fruncir el ceño por no haber traído algún calzado.

—Te lastimaras —le dice pero es ignorado.

—Me dijiste que habláramos cuando esté listo.

Si, eso le había dicho mucho antes de que follaran, pero terminó por hacer las cosas al revés, otra vez. El rubio se sienta en una de las rocas, con sus pies desnudos sigue removiendo la arena a la vez que mira hacia el sol ocultándose tras el imponente mar.

—Después de que te de un heredero ¿qué harás conmigo?

Lo pilla de sorpresa, la boca se le seca y la realidad vuelve a golpearlo con fuerza. Odia cuando Orm es así de directo.

No está seguro de que contestar, ¿quién piensa en eso?, es decir, es algo que no depende solamente de él. Depende más de Orm porque ya no está seguro de querer alejarlo. Quiere ser sincero como le ha aconsejado Diana.

—Puedes desposar a Mera —sigue el ojiazul ante su silencio buscando sus alboradas—. Yo… bueno, Madre dice que puedo quedarme con ella, si no te molesta.

Mera ya es otro asunto, le quiere, sí, pero es más intenso  _ésto,_ aquí en su pecho.

Está sorprendido pues nunca había escuchado titubear a su hermano, ni mucho menos decir que le gustaría quedarse en la superficie, siente el impulso de pellizcarse para asegurar que no está alucinado pero se contiene moviendo sus piernas y sentarse a su lado.

—Atlantis es tu hogar, eres  _mi_ Rey por lo cual también  _su_ Rey —suelta sintiendo perder el aliento con cada palabra sabiendo la magnitud de ellas. No es amor, eso cree, pero está dispuesto a intentarlo. Esos azules se la ponen difícil, Orm no es fácil de amar, es  _complicado_ y es justamente por eso que se siente atraído, es descubrir la perla que se esconde dentro de la solida almeja.

Su hermano lo ve con escepticismo, abre la boca para después cerrarla sin que algún sonido salga de su garganta, se ve sofocado, está claro que no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Sólo si tu quieres —aporta tratando de darle un respiro—, es tu elección, aquí también es tu hogar…

—Eres un Rey muy  _bondadoso_ por no decir otra cosa, Arthur —el rubio le dice con una sonrisa pegándole a lo irónico.

—Pues ya ves, es de familia —le guiña ojo divertido y se suelta el chongo desordenado dejando caer su cabello ondulado por los hombros.

—Puedo verlo, tu padre es...  _agradable,_ madre se ve feliz —y la mirada de azulina se cubre por una neblina del pasado, oscura con el propósito de ocultar lo doloroso.

Su pecho se encoge y se le pone la piel de gallina de solo imaginar a su madre y pequeño hermano en manos del Rey Orvax. Que los dioses le perdonen por sentir tanto desprecio por un difunto.

—Bésame —se lo pide con sinceridad y con el corazón abierto. El rubio lo examina con mirada quisquillosa, ve que baja sus azulinos a su boca y después de inclina para dejar varios besos fugaces.

—Mi Rey —Orm murmura sobre sus labios sin dejar de besarle como si quisiese firmar un juramento entre ellos.

—Mi Rey —Le contesta pactando con su palabras y labios aquel juramento de dos reyes nacidos en lados opuestos del océano, de mundos diferentes, con las mareas en su contra y cubiertos de cicatrices., y ahora, unidos en un solo voto.

 

   
  


 

Kings  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada un agradecimiento enorme a todas esas personitas que leyeron este extraño fic sacado de mi cabeza. Espero de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribirlo.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Gracias! 
> 
> 🔱


End file.
